bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 20 (US)
is the 20th and current season of the broadcasted edition of Big Brother (U.S.). Background Development The season was announced in August 2018 as part of a double renewal which gave the show its 19th and 20th seasons respectfully. The season will once again by produced by Endemol Shine North America and Fly on the Wall Entertainment alongside executive producers Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan. Casting CBS began allowing online applications in September 2017, however open casting calls did not begin until March 2018. In an interview with GoldDerby head executive producer Allison Grodner stated that season 20 would feature an all new cast.GoldDerby. “Allison Grodner ('Celebrity Big Brother') on producing first-ever celeb version and casting Omarosa.” Online video clip. Youtube. Youtube, 19 April 2018. Web. Retrieved 28 April 2018. CBS would announce on June 12 that once again the cast would be revealed live on the CBS All-Access Live Feeds on June 18 at 11 AM ET/8 AM PT. The cast would go on to be a fresh cast of 16 new houseguests from all over the country. Air Schedule During the Big Brother Canada 6 finale, host Arisa Cox confirmed that the show would premiere on Global in June 2018, although no official word had come from CBS or anyone involved with the Big Brother U.S. (franchise) at that point. However, after an unusual break in press by CBS, it was announced on May 22, 2018 that the season would premiere on June 27, 2018. It was also revealed that the summer airing schedule was to change for the first time since Big Brother 15. However it was later revealed that the Wednesday night episode would move to the nine o'clock hour after the season premiere. CBS's Initial Schedule shows the following: *Wednesday, June 27 - 8:00-10:00 PM Big Brother (two-hour Season 20 premiere) *Thursday, June 28 - 9:00-10:00 PM Big Brother (Thursday premiere) *Sunday, July 1 - 8:00-9:00 PM Big Brother (Sunday premiere) *Wednesday, July 4 - 9:00-10:00 PM Big Brother (moves to regular Wednesday time period) After Dark Big Brother: After Dark returns to POP for the eighth consecutive season. On April 25, 2018 Pop Press released the following: "BIG BROTHER AFTER DARK (Premieres: Summer 2018): Pop returns as the exclusive television home of BIG BROTHER AFTER DARK (BBAD), the ultimate after-show to the fan favorite television hit “Big Brother” on the CBS Television Network. BBAD is a live, late night feed inside the Big Brother House, which airs seven nights a week all summer long." On June 22, Pop released the schedule for the airing via Orwell the Owl's Twitter Account. The schedule is the following (Times in ET): *Monday - 12AM - 3AM *Tuesday - 12AM - 3AM *Wednesday - 1AM - 4AM *Thursday - 1AM - 4AM *Friday - 12AM - 3AM *Saturday - 12AM - 3AM *Sunday - 12AM - 3AM Multiplatform Coverage Once again, following in the path of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), this season will follow a pattern of multiplatform coverage. ''Off The Block with Ross and Marissa'' Similar to the recap show with Jeff Schroeder since Big Brother 14 (US), former celebrity houseguests Marissa Jaret Winokur and Ross Mathews will host a weekly recap show on Facebook Watch. During the show, the two will recap the weeks events, evictions, and more. The first episode will air on Friday, June 29th. Ultimate Big Brother Bracket Tournament To commemorate the upcoming 20th edition of the show, CBS decided to hold a bracket contest to lead up to the premiere. Each week leading up to the premiere fans would go to the CBS Big Brother website and vote on which moment should move on to the next would with the winner being announced the day of the premiere. The rounds were as followed: *Round 1 = May 30 - June 6 *Round 2 = June 7 - June 13 *Semifinal Round = June 14 - June 20 *Final Round = June 21 - June 27, when the winner will be announced. The bracket can be seen below. House The house was revealed on June 20, 2018. The new theme is Interactive Technology. The house includes a rock wall, a new gameroom, moving couch, and communication for the HOH that has never been seen before. The Press Release said the following: This season's house was designed by Scott Storey. The house pictures can be seen below. Alumni Launch Crowd For the launch of season 20, CBS sent out invitations out to previous houseguests to come to the launch taping. However, CBS would not pay for flights to Los Angeles, so houseguests who wished to attend must fly out themselves. Every main broadcast season had at least one representative. The following former houseguests attended the launch: Twists *'Premiere Competitions': The first competition starts almost immediately on premiere night with three challenges that will yield a game-changing power—and two unprecedented punishments. The houseguests were divided into two groups for two competitions. The winners of each competitions would advance to the final competition while the houseguests that would come in last would be punished. The winner of the final competition would give immunity to two out of four groups to enter. *'House Division': Similar to Big Brother Canada 6's opening night twist, the houseguest who won the final premiere competition would have to grant immunity to half of the house, leaving the other half to play in HoH and be nominated for eviction. The house was split into four groups of four, based on the groups that they entered the house in. *'BB App Store': Similar to season 19's Den of Temptation, viewers will go online to the CBS website to fill out a survey about the houseguests. The survey results will end with some houseguests trending more than others. The houseguests will then be able to enter the new "BB App Store" room and will be able to choose different powers and advantages or punishments. The only difference to the Den of Temptation is that viewers will not be directly vote for one person to get a power but is based on how the audience perceives the dynamics in the house. The apps are divided up into two different types of apps, "Power Apps" and "Crap Apps". Power apps are good for your game while crap apps are given as punished. *'Nod to Previous Seasons': With this season being the 20th season anniversary of the show, nods to all of the past seasons will be spread around the season. Nod to Previous Seasons *Week 1 **"The Trash Folder" - "The Black Box" (introduced Big Brother 15 (US)) **"Surfing the BB Web" - "Wipe Out" (introduced Big Brother 6 (US)) HouseGuests Voting History Have/Have-Not History BB App Store History Game History Trivia with Sam as the Robot]] *This season marks the first time that one country has produced twenty civilian seasons of Big Brother **''Celebrity Big Brother (UK)'' is the first season to produce more than twenty seasons. *Following Big Brother 10 (US) and Big Brother 18 (US), this is the third season where two houseguests share the same first name, the two being Angela Rummans and Angela Lantry. The latter was officially referred to by her nicknames ("Angie" and "Rockstar") throughout the season in order to differentiate between the two of them. **There also many names that rhyme this season (Bayleigh Dayton and Haleigh Broucher, JC Monduix and Kaycee Clark). Ratings United States Canada References External Links * CBS Official Site * [https://poptv.com/bigbrotherafterdark Pop TV - Big Brother After Dark] * Live Feeds - Requires CBS All-Access Subscription * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons